


Дорогой, огненный дождь идет

by Krua_san



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Cannibalism, Multi, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, вирусиндуцированный апокалипсис, на этот раз Сак не ест Джонатана, немного умеренного насилия, основано на тамблеровском посте penn-dragon, потом тоже не станет если вам интересно, также немного основано на романе Дорога
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krua_san/pseuds/Krua_san
Summary: Наступил конец света. Вот что Джонатан Комбс осознал, наполняя пересохшее горло смесью для брауни в центре гниющего универмага.Но мир можно возродить. И для этого есть много способов. Вот что Наполеон Совачовски осознал, охотясь за (однозначно красивой) добычей.
Relationships: Jojo | Joane/Lil | Magill Nancy, Jonathan Combs/Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski | Sock
Kudos: 1





	1. Предупреждения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darling, It's Raining Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349849) by [LadyFeb29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFeb29/pseuds/LadyFeb29). 



> Основано на [посте](https://penn-dragon.tumblr.com/post/139579951374) penn-dragon ([перевод](https://vk.com/wall-102771442_4996) поста)
> 
> Огненный дождь — старинное название метеоритного дождя
> 
> Всех люблю, приятного прочтения 🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [плейлист по сакатану](https://vk.com/music/playlist/189203207_87597109)|[плейлист по лилджо]()|[плейлист по втх (мой)](https://vk.com/music/playlist/189203207_87597095)

Большинство людей, если их спросить о том, где они были и что делали, когда впервые услышали о вирусе Рамот, ответят точно. Скажут что-нибудь вроде «Я проводил обеденный перерыв в холле, и все взгляды были прикованы к телевизору», или «Я пришел домой со школы и застал своих родителей плачущими в столовой», или «Мой брат подхватил его, и спустя пару дней все кроме меня были мертвы».

Джонатан Комбс не помнил, где или когда впервые выловил вирус. Осознание конца света пришло к нему довольно нескоро — как дождевая вода, капавшая в шкафу его спальни. В какой-то момент ему стало известно о звуке. Чуть позже он узнал, что его любимая пара обуви сидела в луже глубиной в сантиметр.

Вирус мог взяться откуда угодно. Вероятнее всего, он появился в Восточной Европе, хотя существуют и опровержения этой теории. Как он распространился по всей планете так быстро — всего пять месяцев с единичного заражения до всемирной эпидемии — оставалось загадкой. Возможно, Рамот передавался воздушно-капельным путем. Возможно, он обитал в загрязненной воде; возможно, он попал в организм вместе с пищей; возможно, он перенесся с домашних питомцев на человека. Ученые могли бы работать долго и упорно, отслеживая развитие вируса и сравнивая темпы распространения инфекции по всему миру, если бы у них была такая возможность. К Десятому месяцу Заражения все известные медицинские исследователи либо оказались погребены под двумя метрами грязи, либо остались гнить прямо за собственными столом, брошенные в офисных креслах паникующими секретарями и аспирантами.

Отец Джонатана заразился на Третьем месяце в Сакраменто. Он водил грузовик и по большей части доставлял консервы. Умер он в Калифорнии, до того, как Джо и его мать вообще успели узнать о болезни. Тело так и не доставили домой. Сожгли в госпитале. Почему-то отсутствие близости, физических доказательств существования вируса делали его менее реальным для Джонатана.

Он не знал, что наступает конец света. Конечно, появилась новая и безудержная болезнь, уничтожавшая население каждого города на своем пути, но это был не апокалипсис. Судный день, по мнению Джонатана Комбса, теплился в далеком будущем.

На самом деле, Джо не осознавал, что конец уже даже не за порогом, пока не замер посреди руин универмага, решая, стоит ли рискнуть и попробовать съесть сухой причудливую смесь для брауни.

Он тщательно изучал список ингредиентов, задаваясь вопросом, сколько сможет проглотить без воды, и внезапно понял. Ветер с улицы дул из пробитой в стеклянных дверях дыры. Часть потолка — над тем, что когда-то было отделом электроники — разрушилась из-за воды. Плитки, если не сломанные пополам, шелушились в углах. Ни одна лампа не горела. Даже запасной генератор больше не работал.

Джонатан таращился в темноту магазина минут десять, а потом снова опустил взгляд на смесь для брауни. Рыжий порошок не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр. Джо потеребил ленту на горлышке банки. Красная, в белую полоску — продукт, вероятно, послужил бы подарком на Рождество, а может даже входил в подарочный набор, который уже давно разобрали из-за без сомнения имевшихся в нем конфет. Последнее Рождество, которое праздновал Джонатан, было… черт, когда оно было? Где-то в прошлом году. На Четвертый месяц или около того. К этому моменту отец уже был мертв; Джонатан помнил, как мать плакала над чулками и вытирала нос декоративными салфетками.

Его отец был мертв. Джо не мог вспомнить похорон. Никакого пепла. Возможно, приходила открытка с соболезнованиями от транспортной компании, но он не был уверен.

Мать Джонатана восприняла новость не очень хорошо. Она всегда была чересчур нервной женщиной, и постоянные жертвы только ухудшали ситуацию. Каждый вечер за обеденным столом она объявляла цифры.

— Джонатан, сегодня в Китае погибло пятьсот тысяч человек. Пятьсот тысяч в один день. Ты можешь в это поверить?

После недели жутко пересоленной еды Джонатан решил есть в своей комнате. Может быть, он и поступил бесчувственно, но это было невозможно дольше терпеть.

Девятый месяц выдался наиболее трудным. Домовладелец выселил их, тараторя о переезде на север, где вирус не сможет его найти. С того момента пребывание в их доме стало формальностью. Оправданием было то, что Джонатану необходимо было ходить в школу. В середине того же Девятого Месяца и оно испарилось — один из учителей подхватил вирус, и всего через несколько дней каждый преподаватель оказался заражен. Четыре дня спустя они умерли. 

Джонатан подумал о недоделанной домашней работе по математике, которую запихнул в шкафчик в последний день перед тем, как школьная система рухнула. Планировал закончить ее на следующее утро, перед занятиями. Если бы он не сдал вовремя очередное задание, ему бы пришлось относить записку маме, а той не стоило лишний раз волноваться. Судя по состоянию универмага, в котором Джо находился, на проржавевших доньях шкафчиков, вытянувшихся в ряд, вероятно, лежала чертова куча влажной древесной трухи. Очередная жертва апокалипсиса.

Однажды, подумал он, стоит вернуться в школу. Может, здание все еще стоит, а не разгромлено отчаянными выжившими, рыщущими в поисках припасов. Может, они не нашли тайник с пирожными, которые учитель естествознания держал в запертом нижнем ящике стола. И, может, у Джонатана будет возможность съесть их, почувствовать себя сытым хоть раз.

Сейчас из еды у него имелась только смесь для брауни. Джо открутил крышку и почувствовал отчетливый и головокружительный запах мяты. Да, определенно рождественский продукт. Облизав потрескавшиеся губы, он окунул палец в порошок, сунул его в рот. Сухая смесь прилипла к стенке щеки и неприятно заскрипела между зубов, когда он попытался набрать достаточно слюны, чтобы проглотить.

Джонатан закашлялся, когда порошок наконец спустился по пищеводу. Одна ложка, осталось еще пятьсот. Вздохнув и присев на корточки на разрушенном линолеуме, он хрипло произнес:

— Будет хуево.

***

За несколько — дней? недель? — до того, как смесь для брауни вызвала кризис, Джонатан случайно встретил одну из своих одноклассниц. В последний раз, когда он видел кого-то из школы, позади горел деловой район, а его мать и он сам бежали из города по единственной дороге, которая не душила потоком мигрантов или не была завалена трупами. И первое, что Джо сказал, полностью оправившись от первичного шока осознания и облегчения, было признанием, что он не может вспомнить ее имя.

Она улыбнулась — слишком уж сочувственно, по его мнению.

— Лил. Мы ходили на алгебру вместе, припоминаешь? К мисс Тивер?

— Ага, ага. Я вспомнил. — Он с трудом уселся на землю. — Прости, меня сильно беспокоит колено в последнее время. Я присяду?

Лил подняла бровь, намекая, что ты и так уже сидишь, тупица, но потом кивнула и осторожно устроилась напротив.

— Так, чем ты занимался в последнее время?

Джонатан пожал плечами, вытаскивая бутылку с водой (один литр, сделана из самого дешевого пластика, какой только можно себе представить; но вполне пригодна).

— Да знаешь. Пытаюсь найти себе пропитание. Избегая других людей. До этого момента.

Лил невесело рассмеялась. 

— Прости, что нарушила твои границы. И если напугала, когда старалась приблизиться.

Джонатан нахмурился, вспомнив, как тридцатисантиметровый мачете совсем недавно вновь спрятали в ножны, перед этим угрожающе направив острие прямо на него.

— Тебя довольно легко узнать издалека, с этими твоими волосами, — указала Лил на осветленные волосы и темный андеркат. — Кстати, как тебе это удалось? Раздобыл осветлитель?

Джонатан закрыл бутылку и сунул ее обратно в карман не в меру большого пальто.

— Ага, что-то вроде. В последний раз я занимался ими… Не знаю. Не так давно.

Лил издала звук понимания и взглянула на горизонт за чужой спиной. Джо начал смутно догадываться, почему она сидит перед ним, а не рядом — чтобы видеть во всех направлениях.

Он неловко откашлялся, и Лил перевела взгляд на его лицо.

— Так, эм… Что ты делала? Что ты делаешь в этих краях?

Лил снова засмеялась, на этот раз чуть искренней.

— Ищу свою кошку. Или, скорее, кошачий ошейник. В смысле, если Клео уже не жива.

— Клео?

— Зовут ее так. Она сфинкс — знаешь, одна из тех лысых кошек. Мы назвали ее в честь Клеопатры. Потому что мы очень оригинальные.

Теперь она улыбалась абсолютно по-настоящему, так, что Джонатан не удержался и поднял уголок губ.

— Круто. Наш домовладелец никогда не разрешал нам заводить питомцев. Даже рыбок, представляешь? Говорил, что ему не нравится запах животных.

Он театрально закатил глаза и был вознагражден хихиканьем Лил.

— Так ты возвращаешься в город? Посмотреть, дома ли Клео, — уточнил Джо, когда она утихла.

Лил вдруг притихла. Она закусила губу и потерла носком ботинка о рыхлую грязь с гравийной дороги, на которой они сидели.

— Ну… — начала девушка, подбирая слова. Наконец, она вздохнула. — Я собиралась, но мне нужно выбрать другой маршрут, не тот, который я изначально хотела. Знаешь Западный Проспект, который ведет прямо на окраину? — Джонатан кивнул. — Думала пройти там, но… ну. Непредвиденные обстоятельства.

— Непредвиденные обстоятельства? — переспросил он, почувствовав, как бледнеет. — Рамот?

Несмотря на то, что распространение вируса значительно замедлилось, — большинство зараженных умерли или разошлись по округе на несколько сотен километров, — по-прежнему не редкостью было наткнуться на труп с говорящими гематомами и фурункулами, лежащий прямо посреди дороги. Обычно Джо обходил их за милю. Жуткая нервотрепка, конечно. Но стоит того, если позволит не заболеть.

Лил усмехнулась.

— Нет, не Рамот. Я уже несколько недель не видела зараженных тел, если честно. — Она наклонилась и заговорила тише. Джонатан подался вперед, внимательно слушая. — Демоны на Западном Проспекте. Услышала от друга.

Джонатан отшатнулся, инстинктивно осматрелся в поисках непрошеных гостей. Никого. И чего он ожидал? Демоны гораздо умнее.

Джо помнил, что прошло около двух лет с тех пор, как большие города начали рушиться, а правительство окончательно закрылось. Сначала все было в порядке; люди бежали из городов и объединялись в группы, где делились едой, одеялами и водой — он и его мама присоединились к одной из таких. Но примерно месяцев семь спустя — нет, даже не семь; трещины в системе начали проявляться уже через четыре — запасы еды начали истощаться. Тогда-то люди и узнавали, чего они боялись все это время, и что правительство пыталось скрыть: кроме людей, Рамот поражал еще и животных. Олени, кролики, волки — все они умирали, и в огромных количествах. Мясо перестало быть приемлемым вариантом; семена зерновых культур оказались в дефиците. Еды не хватало на всех. Людей ждал голод.

  
Наверно, именно в тот момент большинство пришло к выводу, что наступает конец света. И если бы наступил конец света, что-то другое пришло бы тому на смену. Некоторые люди, отважнее и хитрее других, воспользовались возможностью стать теми, кто управляет этой сменой.

Включая Демонов.

Джонатан знал разве что только туманные слухи от немногих путников, которых встречал по дороге, но и этого хватало, чтобы напугать его до усрачки. Люди, жившие в огромной общине, где все как один соглашались относиться к некоторым как к скоту — как к мясу. И есть их. Теоретически, предполагал Джо, имело смысл то, что для людей наилучшим источником мяса после вымирания всех животных стали другие люди. Но на практике все было намного страшнее — он услышал от одного старика, что Демоны послали разведчиков набрать людей, убедить их присоединиться к пиру, но на самом деле в общине их ждали только загоны.

Вкратце, Демоны были хитрой стаей с хитрым моральным кодексом. Своего рода прославленная банда, которая насыщалась мясом собственых участников. Только этих знаний честно хватало, чтобы вызвать кошмары.

— Значит, они на Западном? Не так уж и далеко отсюда.

Джонатан почувствовал, как паника на его лице вытесняет собой кровь.

Лил кивнула.

— Да, довольно близко. Где-то восемь километров отсюда. Это куда меньше дальности их разведки. — Она смущенно подняла глаза. — Поэтому я так осторожно подходила. И еще раз прости, если мачете тебя напугало.

— Не, все в порядке. Теперь ясно, почему. — Джонатан опустил голову на колено. — Черт. Что мне делать? Я не знал, что они так близко.

Лил похлопала его по плечу.

— Все будет хорошо. Правда, не советую идти со мной. Я собираюсь проделать долгий, долгий путь. — Она изобразила рукой широкую дугу. — Сначала на север в нескольких милях от озера Эриксон. А затем вернусь на юг и зайду с северо-востока, если там будет свободно.

Джонатан поморщился.

— Да, не думаю, что справлюсь. Не с этой сволочью, — сказал он, похлопав себя по колену. — Мне кажется, я его подвернул. Или потянул. Все может быть.

Он пожал плечами, пытаясь скрыть свое отчаяние и расстаться равнодушно.

— Ага, наверно. Я бы на твоем месте отдохнула несколько дней. — Лил сняла рюкзак со спины, достала потрепанную карту и разложила ее в грязи. — Сейчас Демоны здесь, — сказала она, проводя пальцем по Западному Проспекту. — И их радиус разведки, должно быть, двадцать, может, тридцать километров. Не больше. — Нарисовала пальцем широкий круг. — Итак, я предлагаю тебе отправиться на юг. — Потянула палец вниз, вдоль шоссе. — Главное ненадолго. Пока колено не перестанет болеть. Там все должно быть гладко, если… Ну, знаешь. Не возникнут непредвиденные обстоятельства.

Джонатан кивнул и немного развернул карту, чтобы рассмотреть номер шоссе, на которое указывала Лил.

— Спасибо. Тогда я так и сделаю. — Он взглянул на небо, вздохнул. — Уже довольно поздно. Не хочешь разбить здесь лагерь и отправиться утром?

Лил тоже кивнула, подражая чужим движениям.

— Хочу. Выйду довольно рано, так что не ожидай меня на завтрак.

Она наклонилась и, смахнув пыль, осторожно сложила карту.

Когда стемнело, Джонатан с Лил не разговаривали. Не разводили огонь. Джо выпил еще немного воды, но есть не стал. Он подумывал о том, чтобы пожелать спокойной ночи перед сном, но решил промолчать. Это только бы устраннило ситуацию.

Утром Джонатан проснулся в пустом лагере на пустой дороге. Лил, должно быть, ушла до рассвета, чтобы получить преимущество на дневной прогулке. Собрав одеяло и отглотнув еще воды, он повернулся в указанном девушкой на карте направлении. Юг. Ненадолго.

Желудок неприятно булькнул. Джонатан мысленно отредактировал свой план. Юг, найти немного еды. Избегать Демонов любой ценой.

***

Несколько — чего, дней? Недель? — спустя после встречи с Лил, и всего несколько часов спустя после того, как смесь для брауни вызвала кризис, Джонатан встретил Сака.


	2. Свиньи на Убой

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тригер ворнинг! в части содержатся гомофобные оскорбления

Сак точно помнил, когда впервые услышал о вирусе Рамот. 

Одним субботним утром, около семи, он проснулся от того, что мать отчаянно трясла его за плечо. Она без слов торопила его одеваться. Пока Сак в полусне завязывал шнурки, она вытащила из-под кровати два чемодана, проигнорировав идущие с ними пыль и грязную одежду. И только когда она начала сгребать одежду и полотенца, он поинтересовался, что случилось. 

— О, мы собираемся навестить твоего дядю Роберта. Ты ведь помнишь его, правда? Он живет далеко за городом. 

Мать вытащила из комода ящик. Тот с грохотом упал на пол, но она даже не поморщилась. 

— Зачем? Мы не виделись с ним несколько лет. 

Сак зевнул и откинулся на спинку кровати. Мать тут же вскочила и выдернула из-под него простыню, а он сам свалился на пол. 

— Просто чтобы навестить. Мы ненадолго.  


Она сама не до конца верила в свою ложь, а Сак тем более. Он демонстративно еле волочил ноги, в то время как родители носились по дому, набивая коробки всем, что попадалось под руку, и предупреждающе шикая друг на друга.  


Сак не придавал происходящему большого значения, пока не понял, что отец упаковывал фотоальбомы в его школьный рюкзак, поспешно сбрасывая карандаши и тетради на ковер. На кухне мать снимала с полок пыльные банки, на которые не смотрели с тех пор, как купили. Внезапно он почувствовал, — скорее чем осознал, — что больше никогда не увидит родной дом.  


— Папа? — осторожно позвал он отца. — Почему мы уезжаем?  


Тот остановился, не донеся альбом до сумки, оставив его висеть мертвым грузом в руке. Вздохнул, убрал его в фиолетовый рюкзак.  


— Помнишь, я искал что-то на компьютере прошлой ночью? — Сак кивнул.— Есть вирус. Он убивает много людей. В смысле, много людей. — Отец развернулся и положил руку ему на плечо. — Последний случай заражения зарегистрирован в Нельсоне.  


— Нельсон? — переспросил Сак. Отец кивнул и нахмурился. — Это довольно далеко, разве нет? Туда ехать около часа.  
Он отпустил плечо, застегнул рюкзак и передал его сыну.  


— Это все равно слишком близко. Нужно уходить.  


Тон в его голосе не оставил места для споров — во всяком случае, Сак не решился попробовать. Ссоры с отцом, как правило, переходили в драку. Как-то раз Сак попал в больницу со сломанным запястьем. Теперь он вновь свернул уже заживший сустав, помогая родителям упаковывать чемоданы, коробки и сумки в багажник их древней машинки.  


Сак угрюмо опустился на заднее сиденье. Правое плечо прижалось к двери, левое уперлось в колесо чемодана. Глядя на бегущую за окном тихую и пустынную улицу, он задумался, не делают ли его родители из мухи слона.  


Они не проделали и половины пути до фермы, когда столкнулись с первой жертвой Рамота, ковыляющей по обочине дороги. Сначала отец замедлил ход, задаваясь вопросом, не пострадал ли человек, не должны ли они помочь. Сак собирался спросить, где они решили разместить еще одного пассажира среди всего разбросанного по салону хлама, но мать начала кричать. Что-то про фурункулы, про то, что человек заразился, валить, надо валить сейчас же!  
Между тем, как от резкого ускорения откинуться назад и дернуться вперед, Сак успел рассмотреть мужчину на фоне смытого скоростью пейзажа. Его лицо было покрыто желтыми и коричневыми фурункулами, синяки усеивали кожу между ними. Глаза были глубоко посажены в череп, и он явно хромал потому, что плоть на его правой ноге начала гнить — кости виднелись сквозь клочья мышц, сухожилий и кожи. Он никак не отреагировал на проезжающую машину — не потянулся к ее ускользающему вдаль бамперу, не позвал на помощь, даже не поднял взгляд.  


И тогда, когда Сак вытянулся, чтобы разглядеть в заднем стекле уменьшающуюся и ковыляющую фигуру, он знал наверняка, что скоро случится конец света; уже случается.  


И что он выживет, несмотря ни на что.

***

Обычно Сак не отходил от базы так далеко, но ему хотелось испробовать кое-то новое; кое-что, чему он научился у разведчицы по имени Мара. Она рассказала ему об этом, когда они вместе очищали кухни от отбросов.  


— Я заставляю их думать, что я их вербую, — сказала тогда Мара, сбрасывая мусор в горящую яму. — На самом деле, знаешь, Меф оставил некоторых из тех, кого я привела. Он их типа как-то проверяет, как мне кажется. Но чаще всего они отправляются прямиком на разделку.  


Сак передал ей ведро костей, — в основном из рук и ног, — и, глядя на исчезающие в огне останки, спросил:  


— И это проще? Они не упираются, когда узнают о том, что на самом деле с ними будет?  


Мара пожала плечами и вернула ему ведро.  


— Я не вижу их после того, как привожу. Большинство времени тусуюсь где-нибудь несколько дней, а затем возвращаюсь.  


Сак зачерпнул еще костей с пола цеха разделки, сморщив нос от запаха. Он никогда не сможет привыкнуть к зловонию запекшейся крови, не пока жив. Свежая всегда была лучше.  


— И так проще, потому что, во-первых, не нужно беспокоиться о таскании с телами, а во-вторых, тело не будет гнить по дороге. — Мара вытерла руки о штаны и снова перевернула ведро. — Другими словами, можно зайти дальше, потому что добыча сама придет на базу.  


Это, безусловно, была одна из главных проблем Сака. Убивать людей ничего не стоило — для своего телосложения он был на удивление силен, — но постоянное перетаскивание их на базу очень замедляло процесс. В последнюю его разведку единственной добычей, которую Сак смог найти, оказался полный мужчина выше его самого на голову. Парень едва влез в брезент. Путь обратно до базы вместе с жирным трупом едва не стоил Саку спины, и тогда Мефистофель мягко предложил ему найти другой способ работы.  


Так Сак пришел к тому, что выслеживает маленькую, блондинистую, хромающую в одном темпе точку почти в двух с половиной километрах от него. Он видел его вблизи лишь однажды; тогда же он и узнал, что его добыча мужского пола. По крайней мере, предположил, что мужского, из-за линии подбородка, и прорастающих коричневых бакенбард, и худого тела, которое точно скрывалось под пальто, и… так, нет. Не-а. Даже не начинай. Этот парень — еда, а не услада для глаз.  


Сак интуитивно осознавал, что единственной причиной, по которой Мефистофель взял его под свое крыло, являлась его гомосексуальность. Этот факт раскрылся только после того, как его принудили присоединиться к программе разведения. Ему пришлось придумать оправдание для того, чтобы не насиловать какую-то бедную девушку, которую разделали бы, если бы она не смогла производить на свет скотосырье. И он обнаружил, что игнорировать программы оказалось хорошей идеей. Даже Мефистофель смотрел на лидеров этого проекта с некоторым презрением и иногда даже пытался мешать их планам. Саку от этого, как ни странно, легчало. Будто группа, к которой он присоединился, не была совершенно безнравственной; лишь немного безнравственной.  


Саку сошло с рук раскрытие ориентации только потому, что Мефистофель был на его стороне, он это знал. Конечно, некоторые из наиболее главных и сильных ребят, пришедших из глуши, все еще обзывали его голубым. Но одна очень религиозная леди, которая окрестила его пидором, таинственно исчезла спустя несколько дней после произошедшего. Мефистофель тогда отвел Сака в сторону и заверил, что если кто станет его травить, их ждет та же участь.  


Сак не был уверен, видит ли Мефистофель в нем сына, ученика или подопечного. А иногда и вовсе решал, что все разом. Он точно не жаловался. Мефистофель был единственным человеком на базе, которого Сак действительно любил, хотя знал, что дружеские отношения между ними не исключат его собственной кончины, если он слишком далеко выйдет за рамки. История, которую Мефистофель часто любил рассказывать новобранцам — вероятно, часть теста, о котором говорила Мара, — была о том, как он съел собственную тетю, и что (прямая цитата) «Жевать ее зад было как грызть кожаную обувь.»  


Еще раз взглянув в бинокль, — дешевый, найденный в чьем-то гараже, — Сак подумал, какой на вкус зад у этого парня.  


И тут же стукнул себе биноклем по голове. Плохой Сак. Только потому что ты не видел привлекательных мужчин всего около года? Не повод пускать слюни на первого встречного. Прекрати.

***

За три месяца, которые семья Совачевски провела на ферме дяди, Сак нашел множество возможностей удовлетворить свою страсть к убийствам.  
В раннем детстве, по словам матери, он крал ножи для масла из ящика со столовыми приборами и пытался охотиться на кроликов на заднем дворе. Мать считала это милым, пока Сак на самом деле не поймал одного и не начал снова и снова всаживать в его голову острие. В тот момент она, видимо, поняла, что с ее сыном что-то крайне не так, и постепенно начала выбрасывать все колющее и режущее — ножницы, ножи, открывашки.  


Однако это не остановило Сака от преследования слизней на клумбах. Правда, они были плохими заменителями более крупных животных, — тех, что он действительно хотел резать на части. Но у них имелись кишки, и он мог разрезать их палками, и не всех из них мать могла отобрать до начала операции. Сак помнил, как однажды попробовал съесть гусеницу, но она оказалась настолько горькой, что его вырвало прямо на месте. День, когда мать нашла остатки эксперимента, был не из приятных.  


Но на ферме родители Сака были заняты паникой о конце света. А сам Сак, оставленный на произвол судьбы, начал исследовать загоны для свиней. Он всегда считал этих животных уродливыми, но из-за запаха они пали еще ниже в его глазах. Единственными отдаленно нормальными выглядели новорожденные, те, у которых еще не купировали уши и хвосты. Сак наслаждался ими, невероятно жестокими. Иногда он пытался угадать, какой поросенок первым отгрызет другим уши. Всегда угадывал.  


Легкая оплошность матери привела к тому, что Сак нашел кухонный нож. Не для масла, как в детстве, а настоящий, пятнадцатисантиметровый и очень, очень острый. Сак нашел его на кухне. в глубине нижнего ящика, а потом незаметно пронес его к себе в комнату под кофтой.  


Сначала он пытался обосновать свое решение взять нож: ему нужно было защитить себя, если вдруг вправду наступит конец света. Кто знал, что может скрываться в лесу вокруг фермы? Что если серийный убийца попытается похитить его, пока он осматривает двор? Но в конце концов сдался — родители все равно так и не узнали. Если до начала апокалипсиса они не были сильно заинтересованы в своем сыне, то теперь им стало откровенно на него наплевать. Бывало, проходили дни между тем, как они разговаривали с ним. Сак считал однажды: четыре дня молчания подряд.  


Незадолго до конца второго месяца Сак тайно вывел одного из поросят в лес — недоростка из помета; полагал, что дядя Роберт не будет возражать. Он играл с ним некоторое время, тыкал в него палкой и заставлял бегать за листьями. Это было почти мило.  


Он вытащил нож из кармана худи. Недостаточно мило.  


Кровавое зрелище вызвало неимоверное удовольствие. Сак едва мог слышать визги боли, когда проникал лезвием в хрупкое горло поросенка. Кровь пролилась ему на руки, брызнула ему на лицо. И это, он обнаружил, было то, что больше всему нравилось ему в убийстве: кровь. Теплая, она пульсировала из тела и по его пальцам. Это было чувствовать сердце живого существа, его жизнь. Свежая кровь, кровь убийства, была горячей и тяжелой, быстрой и настоящей.  


После своей второй свиньи Сак осознал, что ему, вероятно, следовало бы похоронить жертвы своего хобби, чтобы дядя Роберт по счастливой случайности не наткнулся на их трупы. Однажды ночью, в полнолуние, он неслышно выбрался из дома и сорвал со стены гаража небольшую лопату; в нескольких метрах от места убийства выкопал небольшую яму и покрыл грязью два крошечных тела. Уставился на могилу на мгновение, задаваясь вопросом, действительно ли уместно убийце говорить прощальные слова. В конце концов, он в последний раз похлопал лопатой холмик с землей, пробормотал «Извините» и побежал обратно в дом.

***

Все та же проблема. Правильно ли говорить с кем-то, кого ты вроде как намереваешься убить? И, что еще хуже, съесть? У Мары, кажется, не имелось никаких сомнений на этот счет; но, опять же, она лгала лучше всех людей, которых Сак когда-либо знал, и превосходила в этом даже Мефистофеля.  


Он покосился на свою добычу, теперь сидевшую гораздо дальше по гравийной дороге, разговарившую с черноволосой девушкой. Нужно ли были отступить? Он планировал развести всего одного человека; двое могли оказаться проблемой. Подобравшись к ним поближе, Сак лег на живот в высокой траве между деревьями, всего в нескольких метрах от канавы. Он услышал, как девчонка говорила что-то о Демонах — Демонах на Западном Проспекте. Жертва резко мотнула головой, глядя прямо на его укрытие. Сак почувствовал, как его сердце проваливается в грязь. Черт. У него были голубые глаза. И андеркат, насколько же это мило?  


Нет, Сак. Сосредоточься.  


Он отступил от пары подростков, как только те начали строить планы путешествий — причем, к его радости, каждый свой. Значит, его добыча останется одна. И без этой девчонки, которая смотрела в сторону Сака слишком часто для простого совпадения.

***

На следующее утро, после того, как парень разбил лагерь, Сак начал преследование на более коротком расстоянии, уверенный, что его присутствие заметят.  


Не заметили. Сака это взбесило до чертиков. Насколько бестолковым был этот крашеный? Его подруга казалась проницательной. Почему он уставился на банку смеси для кексов? Почему он просто не оглянулся и не увидел идущего в километре от него Сака? Да это было просто смешно!  


Только ровно через четыре дня, восемнадцать часов и тридцать шесть минут с тех пор, как Сак начал следовать за своей добычей на юг, он набрался смелости и первым подошел к парню.  


Их встреча могла пройти куда лучше.


End file.
